Pawaiian Views
by Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps
Summary: After their raucous reception, both Judy and Nick were quite excited to begin their married life together with a well earned two week honeymoon to the tropical paradise of Pawaii. Which nonstop relaxing events planned, what could possibly happen? Short multi-chapter sequel to "One Hundred Kisses" to describe the events of their honeymoon as it has been requested often. :)


**AN: Since many have asked about what Nick and Judy's honeymoon was like from my other story, "One Hundred Kisses", here is a quick glimpse at Day 1 of that two week event. :)**

* * *

"I think we picked a good place, Carrots," Nick yelled from the bedroom of their hotel room towards the closed door leading to their behemoth of a bathroom. The pair had arrived in Pawaii just a few hours earlier and were already overwhelmed by the beauty and immensity of the island. They had done research to see what to do for their extended honeymoon thanks to their fellow officers and their friends.

Nick had the thought that Bogo had secretly supplied the second week off so that he could have another week without the fox around to mess with him. Surely it wasn't because he had made a point of emailing his superior a photo of his head while pointing out each and every trace of white hair by writing "Nick Wilde Made This" next to it. Bogo hadn't been amused and the 'special gift' of another week in the island paradise was slid under their office door the next day.

Nick smiled to himself, folding his arms behind his head and humming to himself in delight. _Best hustle yet. Another week in paradise with my angel._

"Nick, what do you think of this one? "

 _Speak of my bunny and there she appears..._ Nick turned to see Judy standing outside the door to the bathroom, looking at him with a large amount of shyness as she turned in a slow circle.

"Nick?"

The bunny turned when no answer had been given to her in nearly a minute, only for her to roll her eyes at the sight of her fox staring at her with his mouth hanging slightly open. She knew as soon as she had opened the present from her friend that it was sure to make her husband's jaw drop. She eyed the other box that had written on it, 'night wear only', and was _very_ interested in seeing what was inside that one.

"That bad, huh?" Judy asked, twirling in the swimsuit she had bought before finishing the move with a flick of her tail. Nick could only nod, not capable of speech as she giggled at his newfound muteness. "Guess I should return it to Fru Fru then," she stated, walking back towards their bathroom in their hotel room.

"No!" Nick practically yelled, then shrunk into himself, ears folded low when he realized just _how_ loud he had been. "Sorry," he muttered, much more softly than before, Judy's melodious laughter ringing in his ears.

"Alright, my handsome fox," she said, turning just enough so she could stare over her shoulder at him. "Though I expect that Fru Fru got you something that will make me drool over you as much as you are right now. " She laughed as Nick placed his paw upon his muzzle, making sure that he _wasn't_ drooling over the sight of his new bride in what he considered was the best present from their wedding reception.

 _And if I know Fru Fru..._ Nick thought as he stared at two boxes with tags reading, "Do not open until you get there"... _I can only bet that is a three piece suit and...something, else._

"Nick, I hope you're changing out there since we have our snorkeling tour in an hour."

"I am!" Nick shouted back, jumping towards the box that was labeled, 'fun wear' and opened it swiftly. He chuckled when he saw a pair of board shorts the same color and pattern as his favorite tacky, Pawaiian shirt.

 _I doubt that Judy will like this as much as I like that lavender one piece on her though..._ Nick thought, his mind having trouble concentrating on anything else as he changed into the new swimwear, pausing to look at the ring upon his finger.

It was almost like he was living in a dream. The most marvelous dream of his life as he stared at the simple band that signaled so much more than its tiny image portrayed.

"Holy hot fox..."

Nick turned around to see Judy standing with a paw over her mouth, staring across the room at Nick. The fox grinned before holding his arms out. "Like what you see, Carrots?"

Judy nodded slowly before walking up to him, giving him a once over as she placed a paw upon his chest.

"Ah, I knew it. You were just after my fur," Nick chuckled, rolling her eyes as she gripped his fur tighter, giggling slightly as she then gave him a hug.

"Sounds like me," she drolled, both laughing as they enjoyed the warmth of each other embrace for a moment before Judy, with some reluctance, pushed away. "Now come on Nick, we have to get going if we want to make our snorkeling tour on time."

Leaning up, she gave him a quick kiss on his lips, before she jumped away towards the door, Nick following with a smile.

* * *

"And did you see that blue one next to the orange ones?"

Nick nodded, laughing at the excitement the rabbit who sat next to him was giving off. "Did I see the _blue tang_ next to the _clownfish_ that the guide pointed out?" Nick replied, "Yes, yes I did."

"They were so beautiful!" Judy continued. "Especially that tiny one with the little fin!"

"Eh, they were alright," Nick chimed in, earning a confused look from Judy. "What do you mean?"

Shooting his wife his best possible grin, he bent over and kissed her between her ears before looking her in the eyes. "Well, I knew a certain mer-bunny that far surpassed the beauty of anything out there." He pointed jauntily towards the ocean from the beach, never taking his eyes off of Judy's.

She could already feel the blush burning in her cheeks, though knew quite the remedy to solve it. Jumping forward, she tackled Nick into the warm sand, placing her lips upon his own as both melted into each other's embrace.

"Salty bunny lips," Nick murmured warmly as he pulled Judy closer. "Even better than normal bunny lips."

Laughing, Judy gave him a quick peck of a kiss before pushing up onto her paws on his chest. "The best?"

Nick nodded as a smile took over Judy's expression.

" _Even_ better than the blueberry flavored lip balm I bought especially for you?"

Nick's eyes widened, "They make that?" he questioned as Judy reached into their bag of supplies they had taken on the boat with them to go snorkeling. Her eyes twinkled when her paw caught hold of a small tube and brought it up for Nick to see.

"I knew there was a reason why I married you," Nick said with a satisfied groan as he laid his head on the sandy beach. Judy lightly punched him, earning a chuckle out of both of them. "Hey now, I know that one of the reasons why you wanted to marry me was for my tail."

Nick wriggled his eyebrows, earning another laugh from his bunny.

 _I still got it_...he thought with a smile as he gently brushed his paw down the lengths of Judy's ears, simply content to feel her fur against his own. Her contented purring in his ears let him know that all was right in the world.

"Carrots?" he said after several glorious minutes of blissful relaxation.

"Hmm?" she replied a bit drowsily, one of her fingers lazily drawing circles in his chest fur.

"You do realize we have that luau in an hour right?"

A slow nod was his response.

"... _and_ we still have to shower to get all this salt out of our fur."

Judy's head rotated as she whispered something into his fur, her breath tickling him slightly.

"What was that my little Bun Bun?" Nick asked. "Can't hear you when you're trying to use my fur as a microphone. It isn't the best speaker system out there."

Judy turned slightly, eyes still closed as she stretched her arms and legs. "I said we can share," she mumbled before relaxing back onto her fox.

 _Did she just..._

Nick's ears flickered as if he hadn't heard her right. "Uh, Carrots...you know what you said, right?"

She nodded. "Isn't the first time for me," she drawled. "Had to do that all the time back home growing up since otherwise they weren't enough showers to go around for everyone in the morning."

"I'm not one of your brothers or sisters though," Nick stated a bit nervously, even though he felt his ears and cheeks burning up. "I'm your _husband_."

Winking, she gave him a saucy smile. "That will just make it more fun then."

 _Inferno...raging inferno._..Nick thought as Judy wiggled against his chest before pushing herself up to sit atop his stomach. "So, you ready to prepare for the luau?"

Nick just stared at her as the sun caught her fur just right as she slid off of him, bouncing towards the hotel after grabbing their bag. She turned her head just slightly, grinning at him.

"You coming up?" she laughed, flicking her tail before she again anew her walk towards the hotel.

Nick felt a boiling inside him at the tiny movement of her tail.

 _She is going to be the death of me..._ he thought as he frantically bolted upright and jogged after her. _Yep...death by Carrots. Best way to go though._ Nick tore up the beach after his wife, listening to her laughter as the setting sun announced the ending of the beginning of what he was sure were going to be the best years of his life.

* * *

 **AN: And how could I resist writing a story on a day to celebrate true love, than by writing a story for the best pairing ever? A big thanks to Euphonemes for helping me think up the name for this story. Probably will add to this story here and there as more comes to mind. :) I still have to cover their luau and firewalking. ;)**


End file.
